Sentimiento compartido episodio final
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Murata y Wolfram solo buscaban alguien en quien confiar, pero no siempre lo que se busca es precisamente lo que se encuentra. Yuuram. MuraWolf.Es la continuación a un fic, que hice con otra cuenta AGUI... perdi mi mail  Vuelvo dsps de 3 años


Notas de Autor: Antes que nada, me gustaria aclarar, que soy una verdadera idiota. Soy . Autora de un fanfic nombrado "sentimiento compartido". Pase por una depresión y abandone los fanfics, el anime y otras cosas. Así que lamento no haber terminado algunos de mis fics. Colocare el link para los primeros dos episodios en mi perfil. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que alguien lea esto xD, pero pues aqui estamos jajaja.

Anime: Kyo Kara maou

Pairing: MurataxWolfram

NADA ME PERTENECE, mas que mi cerebro medio caducado, gracias!.

* * *

><p>Murata se sentía terriblemente culpable, estaba consciente que era su culpa que las cosas entre Wolfram y él estuvieran de esta manera. Nunca debió haber ido al campamento, nunca debió salir corriendo tras de él después de que tuvo aquella riña tonta con Yuri.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wolfram" murmuro el pelinegro con desanimo, mientras el rubio se encontraba sentado a la orilla del rio.<p>

El pelinegro lo entendía, entendía el dolor del joven príncipe, comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de ser lastimado sin piedad por la persona amada, sonrió para sí mismo con amargura. Recordando aquel amor semi-correspondido que había sufrido en otra vida.

Murata suspiró a la vez que se dejaba caer a un lado del príncipe. No sabía que palabras exactas decir, ni que era lo que debía de hacer en ese momento, pero al menos estaba seguro que su presencia serviría para hacerle compañía al rubio.

_Es mucho más fácil si la persona a la que amas, no responde tus sentimientos, podrías intentar olvidar… pero, cuando esa persona responde tus sentimientos, pero por miedo, por cobardía, no quiere aceptar aquellos sentimientos. Es increíblemente doloroso, y no hay forma de que puedas dejar ir esos sentimientos con facilidad… ni si quiera puedes intentarlo, porque te queda aquella sombra … aquella espina. _

"Ne Murata" Wolfram interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa Wolfram?" pregunto el sonriente pelinegro con amabilidad.

"¿Se ah cumplido algún deseo, que le hayas pedido a una estrella fugaz?" Murata miró extrañado al rubio que tenía su vista hacia el horizonte, sin dirigirle una mirada. Sus ojos parpadearon curiosamente, para después suavizarse con ternura, otro suspiro salió de los labios del pelinegro "Pues veras …" una sonrisa nostálgica se formo en los labios del sabio, desvió su mirada al mismo lugar que el rubio y paso su mano a la cabeza de Wolfram, acariciándole como a un niño pequeño. "Aun no pierdo la esperanza de que mi deseo, se cumpla. Claro que sé que tengo que poner de mi parte para que este se haga realidad"

Wolfram le miró sorprendido después de escuchar la respuesta del gran sabio, pero no dijo una palabra. Y después de sentir la cálida mano del sabio sobre su cabeza, sintió la necesidad de recargarse en el hombro del pelinegro. Aquel cuerpo a su lado le parecia tan cálido, que lo envolvió una sensación de que todo estaría bien. Wolfram sabía que Murata le inspiraba tranquilidad, pero no tenía idea de cuanta, hasta el día de hoy. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras se dejaba guiar por aquella brisa extraña que lo envolvía.

Su mano fue resbalando hasta que topo con la mano del pelinegro, Murata se sintió sorprendido pero no se aparto, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, trago duro. Eso no estaba bien… Wolfram era el prometido de su mejor amigo. El debía ser fiel a su amigo y rey… pero por alguna razón no podía apartarse del rubio. Por un momento se pregunto que estaba pasando por la cabeza del rubio, ¿Qué era lo que realmente deseaba?. Entonces se giro a verlo, y se vio sorprendido por un Wolfram sollozando, con la cabeza gacha, un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Murata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Por unos minutos se sintió inútil, impotente sin poder hacer nada para ayudar al príncipe masoku. Y entonces sin pensarlo mucho, acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

"Todo estará bien, yo siempre estaré para ti" Wolfram no respondió, se quedo inmóvil. Wolfram estaba de acuerdo con Murata de que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, ese tipo de afectos no era correcto… no, lo que no estaba bien, era aquella extraña comodidad de estar juntos los dos solos.

"D-deberiamos volver Murata" tartamudeo el rubio antes de apartarse de golpe y levantarse.

Murata miro la espalda del príncipe alejarse de él, no acaba de entender que había pasado, normalmente habían tenido aquel tipo de contactos, pero esta vez, ambos sabían que era diferente. Ese día se dio cuenta del gran problema en el que se había metido, se llevo la mano a la cara atormentado por su error… se había enamorado de Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Después de ese incidente, comenzaron a evitarse. Ya no habían mas charlas por horas, ya no habían encuentros, ya no había el consejero que ayudara a Wolfram con los problemas con su prometido. Wolfram pasaba horas entrenando a sus tropas, o deambulando por las afueras de la ciudad, vigilando las fronteras.<p>

Y Murata pasaba días en sus investigaciones sobre shinmakoku o ayudando a Anissina, pocas veces se le veía por el castillo. Ambos intentaban tener su mente siempre ocupadas y asi no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Yuuri estaba preocupado por la actitud extraña que había tenido Wolfram ultimamente, así que decidió ir a preguntarle directamente al rubio. Se acercó a Wolfram, quien estaba cepillando el pelo de su caballo. "Ne Wolfram, ¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿Te sientes bien?" El rubio pareció salir de sus pensamientos y miro al maou sin mucho interés. "Si Yuuri, estoy bien."

"Has estado extraño las últimas semanas, casi no hablas con nadie ni con Greta, te has estado escapando de las comidas, y hasta has bajado de peso, ¿Hay algo que te este preocupando?" Insistió el rey maou.

"No es nada Yuuri, no te preocupes. Solo eh estado preocupado, por la paz extraña que hemos tenido los últimos días" Mintió el príncipe masoku.

Yuuri sonrió mas tranquilo, "Pero eso tal vez son buenas noticias, hemos avanzado mucho en los diálogos con los humanos", Wolfram suspiro ante la inocencia del pelinegro. No entendía como podía tener tantas esperanzas de que las cosas se lograrían tan fácilmente. Sintió el brazo del maou sobre su hombro, "Todo va a salir bien" Le dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa. Pero el rubio no le puso atención. Su atención había sido robada por alguien más. Wolfram abrió los ojos sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba aquella figura. Yuuri extrañado de la reacción de su prometido, siguió la mirada del rubio, y sonrió al reconocer a su amigo.

"¡Murata!, ¿Dónde te habías metido estos días?, te eh visto muy poco por el castillo" Murata observó al maou acercarse a él, pero casi de inmediato desvió su mirada al rubio.

Era la primera vez en casi dos meses que se veían, y no sabían como reaccionar, que decir. Las palabras no venían a sus bocas, la mente parecía les estaba jugando un truco.

"¡Murata!" El pelinegro salió de su trance y miro a Yuuri. "Ah, perdón estaba distraído, ¿Me preguntaste algo Shibuya?" Wolfram aprovecho ese momento para excusarse y salir huyendo del lugar, el gran sabio le miro de reojo mientras se alejaba, sentía un deseo enorme de detenerlo, de sostener su mano e impedirle alejarse, pero no lo hizo, se quedo escuchando a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Aquel día Wolfram decidió dar un paseo, quería despejar su mente. Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de aquel único encuentro con el gran sabio. Después de eso, no volvió a toparse con él, ni siquiera en la mesa para cenar. Ni porque había regresado a tomar la cena con los demás para verlo.<p>

Se había dado cuenta que extrañaba la presencia del pelinegro, y pensó que por lo menos podía verlo en la cena, intentar charlar con él como antes, pero Murata no había vuelto a esa mesa en meses.

El príncipe masoku se sintió melancólico, de verdad extrañaba las pláticas con su amigo y compañero. Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás, donde todo era más sencillo, donde Murata escuchaba sus problemas con Yuuri, donde Murata le contaba nuevos descubrimientos sobre el reino y memorias que le venían del pasado. Se dejo caer sobre el pasto y recargo su cuerpo en el tallo de un árbol. Al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse más y más pesados, pero justo antes de quedarse dormido escucho el ruido de unos arbustos moverse.

Como buen guerrero, se puso en posición de defensa, con una mano sosteniendo la funda de su espada, y la otra en espera de desenvainar.

Cuando escucho una risa conocida, se quedo congelado. Al tiempo que veía salir del arbusto una cabeza pelinegra, su respiración se cortó.

"Yo creo que con esto será suficiente, Lucy-chan" El pelinegro paró en seco al darse cuenta quien le estaba mirando sorprendido.

"Oh, ¿Ese no es el príncipe Wolfram?"pregunto la chica peliroja. Murata no respondió, era cosa del destino que se encontraran en ese lugar nuevamente, pensó el pelinegro.

"Ne Lucy chan, ¿Podrías ir a llevar las muestras de las plantas?, tengo algo que discutir con el príncipe Wolfram". La chica asintió sonriente y salió corriendo.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo, ¿Ne? Wolfram …" El rubio guardo nuevamente su espada encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose al mismo tiempo en el árbol. Sin dirigirle ni un segundo la mirada al pelinegro. "Supe que estabas algo ocupado, así que no quise ir a molestarte" Wolfram se defendió. Murata no supo que contestar y se recargó en el árbol a un lado del príncipe masoku.

Ambos tenían la mirada en el suelo. Realmente tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero las palabras no llegaban.

_Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás_. Fue el pensamiento de ambos, antes de que el rubio se atreviera a hablar.

"Siempre que eh necesitado un consejo has estado ahí para mi, de verdad te lo agradezco, Murata" Wolfram suspiro y elevo su vista al cielo. "Y hoy… tengo un consejo más que pedirte"

El pelinegro le miro curioso, pero asintió con una sonrisa. "Sabes que te ayudare en lo que…" "¿Debería cancelar mi compromiso con Yuuri?" Le interrumpió Wolfram, mirándole seriamente, Murata vió la determinación en los ojos de Wolfram y sonrió para sus adentros.

"No entiendo para que me preguntas, si la decisión ya la tienes tomada, ¿O no es asi, Wolfram?" Esté solo devolvió la sonrisa, recargando su hombro en el hombro del pelinegro. Los ojos del pelinegro sin querer se suavizaron con melancolía.

"¿Debería hacerlo?, Murata" repitió la pregunta, esquivando la pregunta del gran sabio. Murata sabía bien a qué intentaba decirle el príncipe masoku.

El deseaba decirle que si, que terminara a Yuuri, que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero… ¿Era lo correcto?, ¿Era lo que debía de hacer?

Murata abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un arbusto moverse, a la vez que ambos dirigían su mirada a donde provenía el sonido.

"Wolfram" Escucharon con incredulidad una voz ahogada pronunciar el nombre del rubio.

* * *

><p>Wolfram sentía la mirada seria de sus hermanos, la mirada amenazadora de Gunter, y la de Yuuri con preocupación.<p>

"Wolfram, lo que dijiste hace un rato al gran sabio, ¿Es de verdad lo que quieres hacer?" Pregunto Conrad amablemente. El rubio no le dirigió una mirada a ninguno de ellos y simplemente desvió su mirada al jardín. "Sí, soy totalmente serio con esto"

Yuuri estaba incrédulo, no podía creérselo, que Wolfram quisiera romper el compromiso, lle parecía imposible, irreal. "¿Pasa algo malo Wolfram?, ¿Te hice enojar de alguna forma?" pregunto Yuuri agobiado. Pero Wolfram sabía que lo que le agobiaba era la sensación de culpa, no la de perderlo, o al menos eso creía él.

"No Yuuri, no estoy molesto, ni es por algo que hayas hecho" Dijo tranquilamente el rubio. Entonces ¿Por qué?, pregunto el maou en su mente.

"¿Se puede saber a qué viene este berrinche Wolfram?" Pregunto Gunter con seriedad. "Sabes bien que este no es momento de este tipo de cosas"

"No es un berrinche de hoy, lo eh estado pensando. Y creo que es lo mejor para todos" Se levanto de la mesa "Estoy seguro que no soy el único que piensa lo mismo, así que espero que podamos resolver esto lo antes posible, de esta manera Yu-su majestad Heicka podrá encontrar una mujer que se acomode a el"

Gwendal miró con seriedad a su hermano. Y pudo verlo con tan solo darle una mirada, Wolfram iba en serio, y estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Cerró los ojos razonando un momento más.

"¡Gwendal, di algo!"Escucho a Gunter gemir molesto. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los esmeralda,

"¿Estas completamente seguro que esto lo que deseas, Wolfram?" El rubio asintió sin titubear. "¿Y usted majestad?, ¿Está de acuerdo con la decisión de Wolfram?"

El príncipe mostró su sorpresa ante la pregunta hecha a su aun prometido. El pelinegro se quedo sin habla, era obvio que él tampoco esperaba que Gwendal o alguien preguntara su opinión, con lo claro que había dejado antes que no quería este compromiso, o eso pensaba hasta el día de hoy. Yuuri no razonaba bien, estaba demasiado sorprendido, tenía demasiadas dudas.

¿De verdad, es lo que Wolfram quiere?, ¿Por qué? Le dirigió una dudosa mirada, a la vez que sentía que todos le observaba. Siempre quiso romper ese compromiso, pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad, no estaba tan seguro de realmente fuera lo que deseará. Con la presión de la mirada de los presentes, trago duro. "Claro que no hay problema por mi" Dijo el maou, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, al sentir la mirada fría que le dirigió Wolfram, queria decir algo, retractarse, pero nada salió de su boca.

"Entonces solo faltaría arreglar los papeles para cancelar el compromiso" Fue lo último que se escucho decir al rubio, antes de que lo viera desaparecer de la oficina. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, a la vez que Conrad se asercaba a Yuuri. "Heicka" Escucho a su guardian murmurar.

Conrad sintio pena por su ahijado, intento ayudarlo para que reaccionara. Para que dijera algo y salvara su compromiso, pero Yuuri era muy terco cuando se trataba de Wolfram, era difícil que aceptara sus sentimientos. Tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera antes de que su hermano pequeño se cansara, pero al parecer no pudo ser así y ahora lo único que podía hacer era permanecer al lado de ambos, cuidarlos y ser su soporte.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro miraba con desanimo la vista que se hacía ante él, en aquel balcón del castillo se alcanzaba a ver la ciudad perfectamente, las estrellas estaban brillantes y hermosas. Pensaba que era un desperdicio que estuvieran así y el no pudiera apreciarlas como debería.<p>

Murata lo sabía, sabía que si se acercaba mucho al rubio, esto pasaría. Es por eso que no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Pensaba que podia ayudar al príncipe masoku sin mesclar sentimientos, pero al parecer era imposible para él.

Ahora solo podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente, anunciando el rompimiento de la pareja real. Se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Cómo podría ahora mirar a la cara a Yuuri?, ¿Cómo podría consolarle, si él era el causante de su rompimiento?...

_**No**_, él no era el culpable. El responsable era Yuuri. Si no hubiese sido Murata, habría venido otro hombre a robar el corazón de Wolfram. Y si de algo estaba seguro era que Wolfram aun amaba al Maou, tal vez mas que a nadie, tal vez más que a _él_.

Wolfram era inteligente, orgulloso y perseverante. Solo que esta vez, el rubio entendía que era el momento de rendirse.

"Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, Wolfram" Hablo el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad, a la vez que de entre las sombras aparecía un Wolfram cabizbajo, al escuchar al pelinegro alzo la vista y se encontró con aquella sonrisa que hacía mucho no veía. "Creo que has hecho lo correcto…"

Wolfram tan solo sonrió tímidamente aun con un nudo en la garganta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de tristeza posada en sus ojos.

El gran sabio no tenía que decir más, para que Wolfram entendiera lo que quería decir, no eran necesarias las palabras, cuando las miradas decían más que suficiente.

Murata sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero justo en ese momento no le importaba. Se acercó a Wolfram y jalándolo de un brazo lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un protector abrazo. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en Gunter, Gwendal, Celi … sin pensar en Yuuri.

"Esto podría ser llamado traición a la patria" Murmuro el pelinegro, mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera rubia.

"Algo se te ocurrirá, después de todo eres el gran sabio, ¿Oh, No?" Comento el rubio traviesamente, a la vez que Murata soltaba una suave carcajada. Entonces lo hizo, tomo el rostro de Wolfram entre sus manos, y planto un inocente beso en aquellos suaves y húmedos labios. Los labios de Wolfram era un elixir prohibido, una droga que sabía que ahora que la había probado no podría dejarla nunca más.

Siguió acariciando aquel cabello, a la vez que profundizaba aquel beso. Fue entonces que aquellos dos pudieron por fin tener aquella pequeña felicidad que tanto deseaban.

Fin …

* * *

><p>Kasu: Bueno este es el fin del fanfic Muram. Después de años y años, por fin tuve inspiración de terminarlo. Y hay una cosa más, pienso hacer una continuación a partir de este fanfic, pero hago una aclaración, sería como un final alternativo. Este era el final original que tenía planeado.<p>

Les pongo el resumen de lo que sería la continuación alternativa xD:

Despues de algunas semanas de silencio, la pareja Murata/Wolfram decide anunciar al mundo su relación. Pero hay un cierto pelinegro que no está de acuerdo con ello, y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de tener de regreso a su prometido. Incluso aunque eso llegue a lastimar al rubio.

Pairing: Murata/Wolfram, Maou/Wolfram, Yuuri/Wolfram.


End file.
